


Strip Tin Pin

by AlexSonata



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strip tinpin, Valentine's Day, the grand new game in Shibuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSonata/pseuds/AlexSonata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neku wasn't sure how he did it, but he had gotten Joshua to agree to play "strip Tinpin" without much of a fight. Maybe because it was Valentine's Day and he just felt like stripping, or he actually thought he could win. Neku didn't know which was funnier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Tin Pin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReaperShadCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperShadCat/gifts).



"Aw Neku, could you at least try to make it seem like I'm putting up a fight?" Joshua grumbled as he peeled off another sock. He sure was taking the roundabout asshole way about it, one shoe and sock at a time, and even a hairclip he had worn just for the occasion was used to delay the inevitable. 

Neku smirked and shrugged, confident that he wouldn't lose a round before Josh was butt-naked. After all, he had practiced for this. A slight twinge of embarrassment colored his cheeks as he thought about that but he dismissed it with another heartless whooping of Joshua's pins onto the floor. Now it was finally time for the shirt to go. 

Joshua cringed when he watched his last pin go _again_. They were already fighting 6/4 in his favor and he had yet to get Neku to his last pin in 6 quick rounds. His stalling hadn't bought him more than a minute or two either. He huffed and sighed and generally made noisy sounds of protest as he unbuttoned his shirt before an idea popped into his head. If he couldn't win on skill he would cheat, a strategy that never really failed him.   
Changing his stance from reluctant to seductive, he bit his lip just a bit and ran his thumb over each button before undoing it, pushed the sides of the dress shirt off his shoulders one at a time, put on a coy smile. 

Neku immediately saw what Joshua was doing and felt his cheeks go red, no nono, he was supposed to be in charge, the damn CHEATER. He commanded the next round start immediately to which Joshua giggled and flashed that famous shit eating grin. Good. Neku could focus on that and be irritated instead. The round went quick enough but he did get knocked to his last pin for the first time and Joshua knew he was getting to him. 

Joshua wordlessly undid his button and zipper and Neku couldn't look away. He watched as Josh stood and slowly edged the pants down til they fell with a soft noise around his ankles. One foot out slowly, and then the next, sliding them to the side as he sat back down. Neku's face was red and Joshua leaned on one arm with his legs to the side instead of resuming his previous cross-legged stance.

Neku tossed Joshua's pins at him; this round didn't bode well for him. He tried but he kept being drawn to look up and away from the board. Joshua took every moment of this to ruthlessly knock a pin aside, and the handicap finally made a difference.

Neku's shoes had been long gone since before Joshua had arrived to play, so the shirt was the first to go. Off it went in one fluid motion, back to the game, no time to waste. He was going to win. Joshua said nothing but his eyes glittered with mischief and glee, his cheating was working. 

After getting bested this once Neku was dedicated to not taking his eyes off the match. He blocked out everything and destroyed Joshua the last time he needed to, flopping back with a sigh of relief. Joshua crossed his arms indignantly, "Aren't you even going to watch?"

Neku might as well have been purring as he got up and moved the Tinpin table aside. Joshua got to his knees to pull the underwear off slowly but Neku beat him to the punch, tugging them to his knees. Joshua inhaled sharply as he felt Neku's breath on his stomach, suddenly highly aware of the fact he was naked and Neku was not equally so. Neku trailed a finger down the middle of Joshua's chest and snickered.   
"You lose," he said, and Joshua almost felt like kicking him. 

He didn't though, because Neku was tugging him to his feet before sitting on the bed "You lose so you get me off first."

"Fair enough I suppose," Joshua remarked with a little less bite than he intended. He couldn't even pretend to be too upset as he trailed his fingers up to ease Neku's shorts and underwear off. Neku shuffled to help them off, and Joshua dropped to his knees to begin. 

Neku didn't take much coaxing to be fully erect and they both knew it, Neku covering his face with one hand and using the other to prop himself up. Joshua thought it was cute, how just a little bit of bobbing could get Neku's legs wrapped around his back. He brought one hand up to aid his mouth and one to grip Neku's ass as he worked, invigorated by the tiny sounds he was getting out of him. 

Neku's body kept involuntarily bucking forward without his permission, sighs and moans escaping his lips. He kept pressing his heels into Joshua's back and Joshua kept doing the things he liked, going faster, it wasn't long until Neku let out a stuttering moan as he climaxed. Joshua pulled his mouth away slowly, running his hands down Neku's thighs as he licked his lips.   
Neku huffed and pulled his hand from his face, "Okay so, what do you want me to do?" He didn't get so much of an answer as he got pushed up further on to the bed while Joshua stood up with his legs still in his hands. 

"I want you to prep yourself for me if you could," Joshua cooed as Neku heard the tell tale noise of something getting squeezed out of a bottle, and he knew exactly what that meant. He leaned up and caught the bottle as Joshua climbed up on to the bed, pouring lube on his fingers and prepping himself as Joshua watched and did the same. He made sure to go deep and hit the sweet spot both for the pleasure and the preparation, it didn't hurt that it made Joshua moan just a bit himself. 

Joshua slicked himself proper before getting into position, pushing in slowly and surely. He sucked in a breath while Neku exhaled one, moaning into his shoulder. Joshua gripped Neku's waist to get the leverage to go faster, reveling in the sensations of Neku clenching and spasming in response to his movements. 

"Josh, ah god, god! Josh faster please..." Neku cried out, whimpering and moaning this time instead of being able to keep some composure, and Joshua was lost in it. He didn't say much but keened instead, bucking as much as he dared into Neku. He shuddered throughout his whole body as he came, hunching over the other boy as spasms racked him. 

Neku whined, not quite there yet, but Joshua had stopped and almost there, almost, he pulled his hand up to add a sensation and he was finished, shouting Joshua's name as he came the second time that day. 

Joshua collapsed next to Neku and Neku buried his face in the messier than usual ash hair that was close enough to do so to now. He mumbled as Joshua snuggled up against him, though too muffled to hear. 

"What was that, Neku? Gotta speak up."

"Happy Valentine's Day," he mumbled again, putting his arm around Joshua, content to not say anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, nerds :3c


End file.
